


История о том, как Гейла скучала

by aarizona



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Out of Character, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona
Summary: В долгой миссии даже идеально сработанному экипажу может скучно. Точнее, кто-то в этом экипаже может просто заскучать... Уж лучше б в высадку, серьезно!





	История о том, как Гейла скучала

— Нийота! Ну Нийота! Ну пожалуйста!

Гейла дурачилась, садилась на колени к Ухуре и отодвигала планшет. Ластилась, укладывалась у ног Нийоты, даже мурчала — как это делают земные кошки, она подружилась с несколькими, пока училась в Академии.

Гейле было скучно. На корабле были танцы, работа и Нийота. Еще, конечно, еженедельные дозы излучения в медотсеке, чтобы орионская кожа работала правильно. Ага, она как-то пропустила несколько сеансов, так Леонард потом так кричал!

— Ле...нард ворчал, — а когда пытаешься мурлыкать, оказывается, имена звучат очень нечетко.

Нийота отпихнула Гейлу ногой — длинной, красивой ногой, орионка, улучив момент, быстро поцеловала лодыжку.

— Гейла, — неразборчиво на орионском. — Мы договаривались же, что в постели со мной ты не вспоминаешь других партнеров. Ленард — это кто вообще? Ленард… Маккой?!

— Маккой, как же! Он отказывается! Этический кодекс, правила Звездного Флота…

— А ты все еще пытаешься? Джим же запретил.

— Капитан запретил «Заниматься сексом». Пытаться он мне не запретил, — Гейла показала язык.

Нийота засмеялась. Гейла наконец перестала «пытаться заниматься сексом» с ней.

— Гейла, хорошая моя, что такое?

— Мне скучно!

— У тебя есть целый инженерный отдел.

— Долгий ску-учный дрейф! Нийота, «Энтерпрайз» не вляпывалась ни в какое космическое дерьмо уже три месяца. Монтгомери починил все. И по второму кругу пошел. Я не пойду в инженерный, пока меня не позовут!

— Почитай книжку, — Нийота подтянула к себе планшет с рабочими материалами, — ты уже вполне можешь написать исследование.

Гейла скривилась:

— Надоело! Работа, исследования, работа, иссле… Я не хочу писать научную работу. Я домой, может, хочу.

— Петровски, иди гуляй!

— Сама ты Ухура!

Гейла, смеясь, выскочила в коридор. Ей хотелось секса, но Нийота явно была настроена читать свои книжки. А еще капитан Кирк действительно запретил ей секс со старшим командным составом.

Хотя… Ведь есть еще экипаж мостика.

В ближней кают-компании сидел Паша Чехов и пил кофе:

— Гейла! Привет! А ты знаешь, что кофе изобрели в России?

— О, Паша! А феромоны — в Орионском Синдикате…

Но уже через десять минут Гейла поняла, что флиртовать с Пашей Чеховым явно было рановато.

— Но мне уже восемнадцать! Я уже совершеннолетний!

— Пашенька, солнышко, узнает Кирк — он мне голову оторвет. Я и не против… Но Леонард сказал, что если еще раз увидит меня в медотсеке после таких выходок…

— Леонард? Но доктор Маккой ведь такой заботливый! — Паша покраснел кончиками ушей при упоминании доктора.

— Серьезно? Пашка? Ты в Маккоя? Втюрился?

Мальчишка кивнул.

— Ну хотя… У него такие руки! Вот в тот раз, когда у меня барахлил имплант. Представляешь, он проводил диагностику вру-чну-ю… Он хирург, он точно знает, как надо трогать! А губы… Ох, тот медосмотр до сих пор мне снится.

Гейла поерзала на стуле, припоминая все эти сны. Паша покраснел полностью, вплоть до кончика носа. А Гейла хихикала.

После второй кружки чая как-то так сложилось, что Гейла сидела на полу, мурлыкая от удовольствия, а Паша заплетал ей косички:

— У меня трое сестер, я каждой косы заплетал. Научился куче плетений. Да и ловкость пальцев хорошо развивает! — Паша изобразил какой-то хитрый аккорд из тех, который отстукивает на навигационной консоли, и Гейла просто взвыла от удовольствия.

Она уже очень сильно сомневалась в убеждении, что соблазнять Пашу не стоит. Откровенно говоря, она сомневалась в том, кто кого соблазняет.

— Ты как кошка. В России кошки говорят «Мяу»!

— Они говорят «Ня». Они, знаешь что, они доминякают!

Гейла вскочила и нависла над Пашей Чеховым.

— А я тогда буду подчинякаться.

Гейла хотела перейти к более активным действиям, но роль закона подлости в ее жизни сыграл общекорабельный интерком:

— Чехов, Кирк, коммандер Спок, Сулу, посетите медотсек.

Гейла заметила, что Чехов краснеет даже услышав голос своего любимого доктора. Интересно, очень интересно.

Раскачиваясь на стуле, она медленно повторяла слово «Доминякать». Нийота, конечно, будет очень возмущена и будет что-то говорить о дисгармонии и неграмотности… Но если с ней заговорить про кошек и предложить сравнить звукоподражание мяуканью в разных языках… Не зря же ее любимая — высококлассный офицер связи. Она свою работу любит.

А Гейла любит Нийоту.

Но вопрос с доминированием тоже имеет смысл обдумать.

Гейла докачалась на стуле до того, что грохнулась на пол.

— Ай! Вот черт, теперь точно к Маккою!

Но там можно будет посплетничать с Крис и точно выяснить, что связывает Чехова и Маккоя.

Гейла улыбнулась: все складывалось очень хорошо.

И к вечеру Нийота точно закончит с работой.


End file.
